Play: Left 4 Dead 2
last edited on 06/20/2018 by R.M. Hunter still undergoing construction [Not to be confused with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Left_4_Dead_2 '''Left 4 Dead 2'], the video game by Valve Corporation]'' Play: Left 4 Dead 2 is a roleplay topic on the Sonic OC Roleplay Station forum of Fanfiction.net. It was created by forum admin Handepsilon and, despite being created all the way back in 2012, is active. As of this post, the topic is being unofficially run by R.M. Hunter. Author's Note: This page isn't really meant to be a full documentation, it's more of meant to be an example or template that other authors can use for their topics' pages. Setting "This role play is inspired by my story, We're Left 4 Dead in Mobius. For those who don't know Left 4 Dead game can google. I'll just give you the big idea. It's a zombie survival, with several special ones. We'll use our OCs for this." -- Handepsilon The roleplay has seen many restarts, but the general setting of the play has stayed the same through its reincarnations. The play takes place in a world inspired by the Left 4 Dead video game series. It is a world ravaged by an infection-caused zombie apocalypse. Most settings for the play are in an abandoned or ruined city. Though plots differ from restart to restart, the general idea is that a group of survivors attempt to fight off the horde, and prevent themselves from being infected. On occasion, military or government forces are involved. February 2nd, 2015 Reboot This reboot was started on February 2nd, 2015 by forum admin Handepsilon. The reboot starts on page 106. Characters * Aoki "Bones" Morishima takes the role as the main driving force in the early plot. Roleplayed by Handepsilon. * Vanguard "Rocket" the Wisphog appears as an earlier version of himself, a scared child who is unaware of the infection and rather useless in a fight. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Alexander Maelstrom, or Alex for short, plays as a survivor who seems to be obsessed with death and killing. Roleplayed by NeLeoScratch. * Lee Cho appears as the last of the four initial survivors. Despite fighting against the horde, he remains calm and laid-back, playing his guitar and appearing calm after fights. Roleplayed by IIGabriel777II. * Sanhas Saza, roleplayed by The Xatu Ghostshipper, appears in the middle of the reboot. Undoubtedly the most powerful of the bunch, he rubs shoulders with the other survivors upon meeting them, but ultimately sacrifices himself during their final escape. * Lyda Saza, Sanhas' sister, who is also roleplayed by The Xatu Ghostshipper, seems to lack autonomy for most of the roleplay. * Mygrane, roleplayed by an author of the same name, is a Desert Eagle-wielding gunslinger who appears very briefly during the middle of the roleplay. * The military, a loosely-defined group consisting of members of the 56th Regiment, appear during the final scene of the roleplay, and are controlled by Handepsilon. Plot The story begins with Aoki, Rocket, Alex and Lee fighting their way through an infected horde towards an abandoned church, where they hold up for a short while. At the church, they meet Sanhas and Lyda Saza, as well as Mygrane a little bit afterwards. The group fight off waves of both common and special infected, including a couple of tanks, before finally being rescued and driven off to a nondescript military base. Sanhas dies in the escape, sacrificing himself to eliminate a portion of the horde to cover their retreat. June 6th, 2018 Reboot This reboot was started on June 6th, 2018, by roleplayer R.M. Hunter. The reboot starts on page 126. Main Characters * Barrett Braveclaw appears as a deputy sheriff and leader of the group of survivors. In this roleplay, he shares no relation to Darion Braveclaw, nor does he retain his military background. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Darion Braveclaw appears as himself, a Master Sergeant in the military and the leader of the military expedition sent out from Camp Ticonderoga. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Aleksia Nastasia appears as herself, a healer and Carrier of the infection. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Glacier appears as a member of Barrett's group of survivors. Roleplayed by Handepsilon. * Victoria appears briefly in the beginning of the roleplay, attempting to rescue an unnamed daughter of hers from the horde. Roleplayed by sonictubegaming. * Vanguard "Rocket" the Wisphog reprises his role as a survivor from the last reboot, this time as an immune and capable melee fighter, and member of Barrett's band of survivors. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Firetail Taragon "TJ" Jr. appears as a Specialist in the military, and a member of Braveclaw's expedition. His science-fiction and pirate background are not in play in this topic. Roleplayed by R.M. Hunter. * Shrike appears as a Corporal in the military, the heavy gunner of Braveclaw's expedition, and the most powerful character currently on the roster. Roleplayed by Shrike marine. * Rina appears as a survivor, part of Barrett's group. She fights against the infected with an M9 pistol. Roleplayed by WildFire3532. * Lux appears as another member of Barrett's group. He appears midway into the first fight scene, and is roleplayed by Lightspeed935. Side Characters * Austin, the unnamed pilot of the helicopter sent from Camp Ticonderoga, is controlled by R.M. Hunter. Plot The story begins as the infected assault Barrett's group of survivors, who are holed up in a police station somewhere in the city. A strike team, led by Sergeant Braveclaw, drops in by helicopter to rescue the group of survivors. During the ensuing battle, Barrett is badly wounded by the infected.